


Being Alex Blake's child

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I should be sleeping, Love, idk if i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: What was it like to be Dr. Alex Blake's child?3 chapters:Chapter 1: being her daughter (published)Chapter 2: being her son (in progress)Chapter 3: being her non-binary child (in progress)
Relationships: Alex Blake/James Blake, Alex Blake/child
Kudos: 6





	Being Alex Blake's child

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Alex Blake & Mr. James Blake adopted you when you were 2 years old.

\---------  
The first time you called her ‘mommy’:

You were 5 years old and had come down with a really bad stomach flu. Waking in the middle of the night, you called for her.

“Mrs. Alex? Alex? Mr. Jamey?” nobody heard your weak cries. Slowly hoisting your little self out of bed, you padded down the hallway. Feeling really crappy and out of it, you somehow made it to your adoptive parent’s bedroom door. 

“Mr. Jamey?” you croaked.

You heard a low hum, so you entered the room.

“Mommy? I don’t feel so good” you began to cry. You were so young; you didn’t really understand what being dizzy felt like.

The both of them quickly sat up, and James switched the lamp on.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Alex asked, sleep still heavy in her voice.

“My tummy hurts, momma” you crawled into bed with her, not even realizing that you called her ‘mom’ again.

You barely had any recollection of this night, but Alex remembered it for the rest of her life. 

\---------  
School troubles: 

At 6 years old, you experienced your first ‘bully’.

Alex had picked you up from school, and you were obviously irritated.

When she had asked you what was wrong, you huffed and said “mommy, today a boy at school picked on me at the playground”

“Oh, really? What did he say?” she asked you, intrigued.

“Well, he always used to steal my Crayons, but today, I was at the slide, and he pushed me down it!” you exclaimed.

“Wow, that was really mean of him, what did you say to him?” she asked you in a sweet voice. 

“Well, I told him not to touch me or the FBI would come get him! But then he tolded Ms. Appleby” you were very obviously upset about this.

“What happened then?” she asked you, trying to get you to keep the story going.

“Then she pulled me over and said that was mean. So, I tolded her that he always steals my Crayons and that he pushed me. But then she telled me that it was because he liked me. What does that mean, momma? What does it mean that he likes me? I thought since he pushed me, he was angry”.

“Well, honey, its hard to explain. When a little boy develops a crush on you, he tends to show it in…different ways than girls do” she sighed.

She then educated you on how to deal with sexism, 1st grade level, from boys. 

This was a very important conversation in your life, despite that you had it so young, it influenced many of your future decisions. 

\---------  
Your first day of middle school:

You were really nervous to begin your first day of the sixth grade. It meant more responsibility, harder classes, and increased maturity.

This was also the year you realized many things like how Alex was away at the BAU a lot. You understood your adoption, and began to ask questions. That year you even dealt with your first friendship fallout.  
  
Of course, you didn’t know that when you were facetiming your mother while getting dressed on the first day.

“Don’t be nervous, honey’’ she coaxed through the phone. 

“What if no one likes me at my new school?” you asked, concerned. Before she could answer, you posed in front of the camera and asked “How do I look?”.

“Oh, honey, you’re all grown up; you look beautiful! I just wish I could be there to give you a big hug. Everyone will love you; I promise. Give James extra hugs for me, okay?’’ she was getting teary-eyed but you were too swept up in your own things to notice.

You heard James calling down for you.

“That’s dad calling! Love you, mom! I can’t wait to see you tomorrow” you said into the phone, walking down the stairs.

“Love you too, call me and tell me all about your day, alright? Have fun!” she said before you hung up.

It wasn’t long after that call when she realized how fast you were growing; and how fast you would soon slip through her fragile fingers.

\---------  
_The _talk:__

__

__One night, you were helping Alex cut the lettuce for the salad when you asked “Mom, where do babies really come from? I just don’t see how two people can hug and then a literal human being appears."_ _

__

__Dropping the knife she was holding, she simply responded “we should discuss this with your dad here”._ _

__

__“Alright” you said, not thinking much of it._ _

__

__After the three of you had finished your dinner you asked the question again._ _

__

__It was a funny moment to see such an intelligent lady and put-together man struggle to find their words._ _

__

__They finally answered your question, beginning the lesson. Alex started with puberty, and James finished with the topic of heterosexual sex, sparing gruesome details._ _

__

__The three of you spent about 2 hours at the table talking everything through, and having your questions answered._ _

__

__It was during this conversation that Alex had explained a few different sexualities to you. She told you what bisexual, pansexual, lesbian, and asexual meant._ _

__

__When you learned about them, you asked “woah, that’s really cool, I never knew these things even existed! Do I know anyone who’s part of the LGBTQ+ community?”_ _

__

__“Well, you know my colleagues. Garcia is pansexual, Dr. Spencer is bisexual, and Emily is a lesbian.” She told you._ _

__

__Astonished with this new information, you made a mental note to ask Garcia what it was like having so many options when you saw her next._ _

__

__You didn’t really notice it at first, but when you got older, you enjoyed how up-front and inclusive your parents were with giving you this lesson._ _

__

__\---------  
Your first period:_ _

__

__Luckily, you were prepared. Both of your parents made sure that you knew what to do if you ever got it at an unfortunate time. Still, you just weren’t a big fan of having to go to James when this big event had finally happened._ _

__

__Blake had just finished delivering the profile with the team, and was heading to the crime scene again when James called her._ _

__

__Picking the phone up, she answered “hey, hon. I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to talk much today, we are just swamped with this case. How are things at home?”_ _

__

__“Uh, Y/N got her period today, and she was uh asking to talk to you” James responded._ _

__

__Alex quickly became upset. She was so angry that she missed such a big moment in your life._ _

__

__Concealing her anger and self-disappointment, she said “of course, I’ve got a few minuets, put her on!”_ _

__

__You came on to the phone and said “hey, mom. I don’t want to keep you for long, but I’m sure dad told you that I kinda got my period today. I’m fine and I have basic supplies, so it should hold me over until you get home. How’s the case going?”_ _

__

__“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry” Alex responded. “I’m so sorry that I missed such a big moment in your life. I promise, when I get home we can have a girls day to make up for it. I don’t want you to have to wait just incase things turn south, so I will text Penelope and she can take you to get some more supplies. How is the pain? What are you feeling?” she continued into the device._ _

__

__“Uh, my stomach kinda hurts and I have a headache, but that’s about it” you answered._ _

__

__“I have an old hot water bottle that you can put on your stomach. I recommend taking some Ibuprofen as well. We can talk more about how you feel when I get home. I’m getting into the car right now so I might lose your connection, but Penelope said she could take you to the store around 5 today, is that alright?” Alex informed, her self-loathing becoming obvious in each word she spoke._ _

__

__“Yeah, mom, its all good. Just focus on catching the bad guys. Love you, bye!” and with that you hung up. To be honest, you were slightly disappointed that she wasn’t here again, but its not like you could pick and choose._ _

__

__You had a fun time with Garcia later that night. She made sure you had many options and then took you out for some ice-cream and a movie after the essentials were picked up, but it just wasn't the same._ _

__\---------  
Prom night:_ _

__

__Flash forwards a few years, and you were 16; attending your first prom._ _

__

__You were lucky enough that Alex allowed you to order your dress from online _and _that she paid for it as a treat for your wonderful grades.____

____

____ _ _

____

____The night of your prom, Alex had made it clear to the team that she was taking that night off to help you get ready, as well as to spend some quality time with James._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____The day of your prom was so much fun. She woke you up around 9am and the two of you went for breakfast together. After that, she took you to get your nails done, as a surprise. You both came home for lunch around 12 and you got ready for your hair appointment at 1:30. Alex wanted your first prom to be perfect._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____While taking pictures of you and a few friends in your lawn, she got the call. Ignoring it, she continued to crack jokes and take pictures. Once David Rossi had called her for the third time in a row, she gave you a look that you knew a little too well. James distracted you and your friends while she took the call inside._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____“Hey, Alex. I know today was supposed to be your day off, but you know I wouldn’t be calling if this wasn’t vital. There was a huge prison break and 15 serial killers got out. We really need all hands on deck right now” Rossi told Alex through the phone._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____Alex took a moment to let this all sink in. She drew in a large breath and replied “I’ll be right there, David. You can fill me in on the details later”._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____Leaving the house carrying her go-bag, she told you and your group of friends “something serious has come up, and I wouldn’t go if I wasn’t absolutely needed. Mr. James can take you tonight, and Megan’s mom can drop you all off for the sleepover after the dance as planned. I am so sorry that I will not be there to participate in our talks and intense movie watching/snacking. Please remember to stay safe and have a wonderful time!”_ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____Climbing into her car, her heart sunk with every movement she made She could feel your eyes on her as she drove away and she hated that she had to leave you and James stranded like this._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____This was a defining moment in your relationship with your mother. As much as you hated it, the two of you started to grow apart after this night._ _ _ _

____

____\---------  
The art of skillfully choosing a college, and other things:_ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____You had been chosen for a huge scholarship _and _been accepted into both Yale and Harvard in your desired major. You had planned, with your dad’s help, to set up a surprise dinner for your mother to break the good news to her.______

______ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______You told her that you needed a small but important favor, and _needed _her to be home at 7:30pm. Sure, your relationship with your mother had been strained for some time, but you still wanted to make this special for her. Honestly, some part deep down in your heart you wanted her to be here to show you how proud of you she really is.________

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________After working for hours in the kitchen for this dinner that took _days _to plan, you were crushed when the clock hit 9pm and she still wasn’t home.__________

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You finally gave up and decided to call her, putting her on speaker phone so your father could listen in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On the last ring you gave up and turned the phone off, tears forming in your eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You were so tired of all the nights she had been gone. You were so tired of the moments she missed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At some point in the night, you and James had finished your portion of the dinner and he headed to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alex walked through the door at 11:47 pm to see you sitting at the table, silently crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mom?” you sniffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hon, what is all of this?” she asked you, setting her go-bag down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ignoring her question, you asked in an icy tone “where the hell were you? I asked you to do _one _thing for me. ONE, and you can’t even make that. What was so important that you couldn’t even bother to call?”____________

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The unsub had more victims than we thought. We had to dig up 6 more victims” Alex responded in a small voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You could tell she was hurting, but you were so done. Done understanding and making excuses. Done telling yourself that it was all for the good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Does it look like I give a shit what you had to do and what you didn’t, huh? I’m tired of excusing everything you miss.” You said, your voice starting to increase in volume._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Y/N! Language!” she retorted. “I….had a busy day, I can’t control that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh my God, I _know _you had a busy day, mother. You always do, and I am so tired of excusing this”. She tried to cut in with a rebuttal, but you kept going, desperately trying to get your point across. “You weren’t here when the kid in fourth grade stuck gum in my hair and dad had to cut it out and calm me down. You were not here when Carley spread those nasty rumors about me in the 7th grade, let alone even here for my first _week _of middle school! You were not here when I had to choose my high school classes; I was so lost. You were not here when I won my first debate during my speech & debate club. Spoiler alert, I went on to be the president of the club and led us to nationals! You were not here for me when Mack took my heart and crushed it into a million pieces!” you were full blown yelling up until that point, but your voice got quitter when you said “Yet, I excused all of those things; shoved the hurt down. I watched as all my friends went out with their moms and I saw each of their mothers show up to the honor roll ceremonies. I witnessed each of my friends have a sweet sixteen in which they didn’t have to blow out their candles with their mom half-listening over facetime. I can’t excuse this anymore, Alex. I just can’t.”________________

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She stared at you for a while. At first you waited for a response, but the few minutes in silence only fueled your anger spark more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Dad was the one who truly raised me. _Dad _knows that until I was 13 hated PB &Js. _Dad _knows that I tried out for the cheerleading team in 9th grade but didn’t make it. _Dad _was there for me when a guy tried to take advantage of me in a locker room. _Dad _stayed up late to help me with my homework and quizzed me for my finals. It was _him _who supported me for years, and I needed YOU. Yet you were out there playing hero. Its so ironic that you can help so many other families; be the true hero in their stories, but you can’t even spend time with your own” you yelled. You could hear rustling upstairs, which meant James was most likely awake and coming downstairs.__________________________

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I couldn’t control my hours!” she finally yelled. “I can’t control when a psychopath decided to brutally murder an innocent person! I work my ass off to pay for all of this, so that you can live comfortably. I work so hard for you! Don’t think James did all of the work; being physically here isn’t going to out you through co-“ but you cut her off before she could finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“College? Well good thing you won’t have to worry about that! I got a full ride to Yale and a wonderful position as well as a partial scholarship at Harvard law! That is what all of this mess was originally for! This was for YOU! I wanted to surprise you, and show you that all of my hard work paid off. I wanted to show you that we didn’t have to worry about money. I wanted to prove that I was strong and independent even without you here, but you can't even make it on time. You couldn’t even bother to call!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Your mother gaped at you. “You got into Yale, full ride? Oh my God, Y/N, that is beyond amazing!” the tears in her eyes began to flow as she pulled you into a tight embrace. Without warning, you began crying into her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I wish you were here when I found out. Dad was so happy, he cried for an hour” you whispered into her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I bet he was. He raised such a beautiful and poised young lady. I may not know how to show it, but I am beyond proud of you. I hated those long nights and early mornings. I hated seeing a mother and her daughter in a store. I hated spending my birthday at the office, and not with you and James. I hated facetiming you twice a week. I hated how you grew up right in front of me, but it was through a screen. I hated _so many _things, but the thing I despised the most was not being able to give you a hug when you needed it the most. Not being able to help you pick out clothes for your first date. Not be able to celebrate when you aced your final. I detested myself because I didn’t get to do all of these things for you. You deserve the world, Y/N, and I can’t give it to you” she cried, hugging you tighter.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________When you finally let go, she said. “I’m putting in my two-weeks notice tomorrow morning. I may not have been able to see you grow up, but I _will _fix this. The best decision I have ever made was to adopt you”.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________James, who had been lurking in a corner, finally emerged. “What? You’re really leaving the BAU? But that was your dream job; your goal since we graduated college. Are you really going to leave now, after all that we sacrificed?” he sounded so hurt, yet surprised at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Its about time, my family needs me. I've had my years of fun and work, but I have no need to put you all through this anymore” she responded to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He smiled and pulled all three of you in to a big family hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Alex was true to her word. She became your number one supporter. She watched you graduate proudly. She was right there when you needed her. She fixed your relationship, slowly, but surely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________\---------  
The positive test:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________At age 26, you had been married for about 2 years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________You and your s/o made monthly visits to your parents house, and Alex loved your s/o so much. She was so happy that you found someone who made you feel as cherished and adored as you deserved to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Mom”, you said one day after your monthly dinner. “I have something to give you” you handed her a small red box._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” she exclaimed, beginning to open it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When she lifted the red lid off the box, she noticed a positive pregnancy test lying inside of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“OH MY GOD!!! I’m GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER?” she jumped up and hugged you tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________You had never seen your mother more excited for anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She was so supportive through your entire term, and loved your child to the moon and back, making sure to spoil them. She gave them all of the love and attention she wished she could have given you all of those years back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________\---------  
The final goodbye:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________**TW: life-threatening disease talk ahead ******______________________________

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Your beloved mother had told you about the disease when you were 42, and your child 16._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She only had a few months left to live, and she wanted to spend every moment of it with her family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The night before she passed, you awoke around 2am with a strong feeling in your stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________You let it pull you out of bed and into the room that you had made for her next door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She was lying awake, breathing raggedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Mother?” you asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Yes, my dear?” she responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Just checking in, making sure you're alright”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I’m fine, darling, go back to bed” she assured you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Something in your gut told you to stay, so you did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________That very night you had a deep and long conversation with your mother. You awoke in the morning, leaning against her bed, feeling content with your relationship with her. You loved her with your whole heart, and knew that she had bee doing everything she could to keep you happy since you were a little kid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The very next night, she passed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Her last words to you were “I love you so much. I always have, and always will. Take care of my grandchild for me. Most importantly, take care of yourself for me. I love you to the moon and to Saturn”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________You knew your mother had always been with you since you were little, and that she would never truly leave your side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be super cute and fluffy but it didn't turn out that way oops
> 
> I am aware that this isn't the most realistic depiction of how Alex Blake would be a mother, it just kind turned out this way
> 
> I'm probably going to make the next 2 chapters lighter and more accurate (might re-make this one when the other 2 are done)
> 
> I still cannot figure out how to make a word italicized on here omggg


End file.
